The Best Gift
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer makes a poor patient. (Follow-on to Of Trips and Tears.) Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 25 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 25 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

A/N: Yep, still lingering in Rohan. But I don't feel guilty about it because I _have_ rewatched all three Harry Potter movies, reread the first two books and am well into the third book.

Happened to look at the reviews for Of Trips and Tears and noticed Julia's comment about how difficult active Eomer would find a broken leg. This idea sprung out of that comment. If you haven't read Of Trips and Tears, this story will make more sense if you read it first.

**The Best Gift**

**(Oct, 6 IV)**

"Thiri? Could you come here?"

Lothiriel heard her husband calling her, yet again. She heaved a sigh. It was going to be a long six weeks while his broken leg healed. For the first few days, he had had a fairly steady stream of visitors to wish him well, and most mornings were spent getting him dressed and ready to hold meetings here in his chambers. But, now, his visitors had gone back to other pursuits and afternoons tended to stretch long before him.

Always a physically active man, Eomer was finding it increasingly frustrating to be bed-bound for so long. His wife had thought to work in their bedchamber and keep him company, but his constant requests for first one thing and then another had largely prevented her from accomplishing much of anything yet.

"Thiri? Are you coming?" he called again.

Setting aside her mending, Lothiriel made her way into the main room and asked, "What is it you need, my love?"

He didn't notice the faint trace of resignation in her voice. "Could you scratch my back? I have a fearful itch that I cannot reach."

"Of course," she answered, hiding her beleaguered smile.

He leaned forward as she sat down beside him and lifted his shirt, moving her hand to the spot he indicated. As she scratched, her eyes fell on the doorway to the nursery. She could see her five-year-old son idly playing with some wooden horses. The rain that had been falling the past two days kept him from getting outdoors, which was always his preference. An idea clicked in her brain and when Eomer indicated the itch had been vanquished, she headed for the nursery.

"Elfwine," she observed, "you seem a bit bored. Would you like someone to play with you?"

A bright smile lit up his face and he nodded vigorously, "Yes, Mama!"

"Good! Gather up all your horses and follow me."

The boy quickly scooped up the wooden toys scattered about his room, and toted the armload behind her back to the other chamber. She pointed to the bed, "Papa is very bored, and I am certain he would be delighted to have your company."

Elfwine giggled with excitement and ran over to fling the toys on the bed, and then scrambled up to join them. Eomer hastily moved his leg to avoid it being bumped and gave his wife a look of consternation.

Folding her arms over her chest, she gave him a pointed gaze and said, "The two of you can keep each other out of trouble so I can get some work done!"

Sheepishly, Eomer grinned at her, understanding her meaning, and Lothiriel moved back to her mending. Not long after, her two men were deeply engaged in an epic battle between Elfwine's Rohirrim and Eomer's Orcs. Eomer had tried arguing that as King of Rohan, he should lead the Rohirrim forces and Elfwine should marshal the Orcs, but in five-year-old logic Elfwine explained to his father that he got to lead Rohan since they were his toys.

Lothiriel's plan worked even better than she had expected, and they continued with their game until almost supper time. A knock at the door summoned her and she found Gamling standing in the hall. He beckoned her to come out and close the door, and when she had, he pulled two long staffs from behind his back. A u-shaped piece of wood had been fitted in the top of each one, and he handed them to her with a knowing smile, "A gift for my lady!"

"For me?" Lothiriel questioned, not quite following his intent.

"Yes. Crutches for the King, so he may be able to get around somewhat and find things to occupy his time while he heals!"

Suddenly catching on, Lothiriel burst into gales of laughter and Gamling chuckled with her.

"A most wondrous gift, Gamling! I am deeply indebted to you! I believe you may have just saved the Queen's sanity!"

After a few moments, the two of them forced the amusement from their faces and once they had themselves under control, Lothiriel reached for the door latch. "This is a gift that cannot wait!" she murmured under her breath as they moved inside to make delivery.

THE END

6-3-05

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
